Dzieci Chrisa
by Lady Lauviah
Summary: Kilka lat po RE6. Chris zostaje wystawiony na próbę i dostaje pod opiekę swoje pociechy. Jest zaniepokojony i nieco przerażony tym, że może sobie nie poradzić. Ale to nie jest horda zombie, tylko dwójka małych dzieci. Czy go to nie przerośnie?


**A/N: **_Tekst początkowo został napisany w dwóch częściach, jedna w czerwcu 2013, a druga w lutym 2014. Historię można jeszcze znaleźć na moim deviantArtcie, w oryginalnej formie. Tutaj dla wygody publikuję jako jedną całość. Raczej nie przewiduję kontynuacji, ale gdyby takowa się zdarzyła - w pierwszej kolejności znajdzie się na dA, a potem tutaj - w formie kolejnego rozdziału._

_Miłej lektury!_

* * *

><p>Christopher Redfield, zasłużony kapitan B.S.A.A., rozparł się wygodnie na swoim obrotowym krześle i zanurzył wargi w kawie. Przez otwarte okno jego gabinetu wpadały promienie słońca, niespiesznie wędrując po ścianach i podłodze. Było ciepło, przyjemnie, cicho. Tak bardzo cicho i spokojnie. Nie było to dziwne, było w końcu parę minut po ósmej rano - niewiele osób przyszło już do pracy.<p>

Chris korzystał, jak tylko mógł, z tej chwili sam na sam z kubkiem kawy. Kawa była cicha, kochająca, kojąca jego rozedrgane zmysły. O nic nie pytała, nie zarządzała wielogodzinnych zakupów, nie stroiła fochów, gdy jej się tylko podobało. Była niema i kochająca.

Boże, jak Chris kochał kawę. I jak bardzo kochał delektowanie się nią z samego rana, nim zabierał się do pracy. Pierwszej młodości już nie był, więc w odpowiednim momencie - można rzec, w blasku chwały - usunął się z pierwszej linii i zasiadł za biurkiem. Jego wiedza i doświadczenie przydatne były jego młodszym kolegom, cierpliwość pomagała w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, urok osobisty zjednał mu wielu przyjaciół. Zza biurka koordynował misje, odpowiadał za wizerunek B.S.A.A. w mediach i tym podobnych. Czasem musiał przywdziać garnitur i uczestniczyć w jakiejś gali, w jakimś ważnym spotkaniu.

Nic dziwnego - był w końcu dyrektorem. Szefem szefów. Mózgiem całego B.S.A.A.

Początkowo nie chciał przyjąć tej funkcji, ale gdy dostrzegł, jak wiele korzyści niesie, przyjął ordery i ogromne brzemię na swe barki. Bycie dyrektorem miało swoje zalety. Nadal był zaangażowany w walkę z bioterroryzmem. Nie czekał na informacje z "góry", bo sam nią był. Był zawsze na bieżąco. I, co było bardzo ważne, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek - miał raczej nieregularny czas pracy. Wyjątek stanowiły niektóre misje, które wymagały specjalnego zaangażowania. Przychodził do biura, o której chciał i wychodził, o której chciał. Podobało mu się to, bo dzięki temu mógł więcej czasu poświęcać swojej rodzinie, która w międzyczasie służby trochę się powiększyła. Zamierzał być kochającym mężem i wspaniałym ojcem. Do czasu udawało mu się to całkiem nieźle. Do czasu, aż na świat przyszło drugie dziecko. I wtedy Chris uznał, że papierkowa robota to przekleństwo, a jak skończy wszystko na dany dzień, nie zostawało mu nic innego, jak powrót do domowego gniazdka i wysłuchiwanie płaczącego niemowlaka.

Oczywiście zaczął wynajdywać sobie inne zajęcia. Czasem poszedł na strzelnicę. Czasem kogoś podszkolił. Czasem zrobił swoim ludziom niespodziewaną wizytację, by sprawdzić, jak pracują. Niestety, nie mógł w nieskończoność robić wielu rzeczy na siłę, więc jak skończył pracę po dwóch godzinach, po dwóch godzinach wracał do domu. A tam czekały na niego ojcowskie obowiązki. Chociaż tego nienawidził, wraz ze swoją uroczą małżonką doszli do wniosku, że pracą przy dzieciach będą dzielić się po równo. Więc do jego obowiązków należało przewijanie i usypianie, a do niej karmienie i mycie. Bawili wspólnie. Pragnął ją odciążyć, jak tylko był w stanie, ale po którejś nieprzespanej nocy myślał, że oszaleje. I zachodził wciąż w głowę, co ich podkusiło do spłodzenia nowego pokolenia Redfieldów. Nie, nie mógł powiedzieć, że żałował. Bluźniłby i obrażał wszystko w co wierzył, o co walczył. Kochał swoje dzieci do szaleństwa. Ale, cholera, czasami cierpiał na ich zdecydowany nadmiar.

Bał się, że nie będzie dobrym ojcem. Nie, to byłoby powiedziane nad wyraz. Chris nie bał się swoich rodzicielskich wyników. On bał się swoich dzieci samych w sobie. Jak to śmiesznie musi brzmieć: wielki, legendarny Chris Redfield boi się swoich latorośli. Spotkał w swoim życiu wiele okropności. Potykał się z mutantami, żywymi trupami, wielokrotnie toczył boje ze swoim nemesis. Widział śmierć swoich towarzyszy. Na próżno wyliczać - Chris miał wiele powodów, by się bać wielu rzeczy. Ale żadnej z nich nie uważał nawet w nikłym stopniu za tak upiorne, jak jego ukochane dzieci.

Westchnął ciężko i odstawił kawę na biurko. Spojrzał w kalendarz i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Następnego dnia miał kończyć czterdzieści cztery lata.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek o tym pamięta. Nie rozmawiał o tym z żoną. Nic o tym nie wspomniała, nic a nic.

Przeciągnął się. Nie miał czasu na obchodzenie urodzin. Spodziewał się, że będą wyglądały tak jak poprzednie - tort, odśpiewane życzenia i zatrucie pokarmowe najmłodszego dziecka. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Przez pół dnia jeździł od lekarza do lekarza, przerażony narastającą gorączką dzieciątka i zniesmaczony białymi wymiocinami na ciemnych siedzeniach jego nowego samochodu. Powiększyła mu się rodzina, to musiał zastąpić jeepa czymś innym. Cieszył się przynajmniej z tego, że żona nie kazała mu w ogóle jeepa się pozbyć i teraz dzięki temu on przyjeżdżał sobie nim do pracy, a ona woziła maluchy rodzinną toyotą.

Ziewnął przeciągle. Chciał wstać, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie. Chciał zaprosić gościa do środka, ale ten był szybszy, bezpretensjonalnie wchodząc do jasnego gabinetu.

Chris zamarł. Spodziewał się wszystkich, tylko nie swojej żony.

Jill Valentine, a w zasadzie od paru lat - Jill Redfield, wkroczyła do pomieszczenia, prowadząc ze sobą dzieci. Synka ściskała za szczuplutką rączkę, a córeczkę trzymała na ręce. Chris przełknął ślinę. Jill wyglądała zjawiskowo. Jak zwykle, zresztą. Ale teraz promieniała - zastanawiał się, czy to wina tego siódmego miesiąca kolejnej ciąży. Włosy, dawniej długie, prawie do łopatek, teraz nosiła krótko, kończące się za szczęką. Oczy podkreśliła tuszem, a usta błyszczykiem. Nie przesadzała z makijażem. Nigdy nie przesadzała w niczym.

Nosiła błękitną tunikę, która eksponowała jej wielki (zaokrąglony to mało powiedziane) brzuch, na którym jedną rączkę trzymała ich córeczka. Na plecy zarzuciła czarną marynarkę, przywdziała ogromne czarne spodnie, a na ramieniu trzymała wielką torbę podróżną. Chrisowi przed oczami pojawiły się najgorsze scenariusze. W głowie słyszał lament o byciu zaniedbywaną i o wyprowadzce do szwagierki.

Zamiast tego, Jill uśmiechnęła się radośnie, odstawiła dziewczynkę na podłogę, a torbę rzuciła gdzieś w kąt. Gdy tylko puściła rączkę chłopczyka, dzieci z piskami radości i okrzykami "tata! tata!", rzuciły się na Chrisa, garnąc się w jego wielkie ramiona. Chris westchnął ciężko i objął mocno swoje pociechy, kątem oka podziwiając żonę. Ta zabrzęczała kilkoma bransoletkami i pochyliła się, by delikatnie ucałować jego policzek. Chrisowi zrobiło się gorąco. Chociaż kondycja już nie ta, popęd też teoretycznie nie ten, to ilekroć widział swoją Jill w ciąży - co tu dużo mówić - miał straszną ochotę na małą zabawę we dwoje. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Chris, kochanie, podrzucam ci Darylka i Emily. Muszę załatwić parę rzeczy, a będą mi tylko przeszkadzać - uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco. Chris przełknął ślinę. - Zajmiesz się nimi, co?

- Tak, tak, oczywiście - mruknął ciężko.

- W torbie masz mleko dla Emily i gotowy obiadek dla Daryla. Chłopaki w laboratorium mają mikrofalówkę, to ci odgrzeją. Już z nimi rozmawiałam - Jill oparła się o drzwi i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. - Założyłam Emily pampersa, tak na wszelki wypadek, więc w razie jakby co, to masz kilka sztuk w torbie. Przygotowałam dla nich też kurteczki i długie spodenki, jakby chcieli wyjść na dwór się pobawić. Zapakowałam im kilka zabawek i książeczek, żeby się nie nudzili. Nie zapomnij, Chris, Emily o dwunastej musi mieć przynajmniej godzinną drzemkę, ale pamiętaj, nie może spać więcej niż dwie godziny, bo nie będzie mogła zasnąć w nocy.

Chris postawił maluchy na podłodze i podszedł do Jill, całując ją czule.

- Jill, przecież wiem. Poradzę sobie.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z powątpieniem.

- O dziesiątej Daryl bierze leki na alergię. Niech nie popija ich zbyt dużą ilością wody, bo będzie cię ciągnął co pięć minut do łazienki. Chris, nie dawaj im żadnych słodyczy. Emily zacznie wymiotować, jak przyjmie zbyt dużą ilość cukru. Jest jeszcze mała, więc byle batonik i koniec.

- Jill, skarbie, poradzę sobie. To tylko dzieci.

Jill uśmiechnęła się pokonana, ucałowała obie pociechy, potem męża i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Nim wyszła, mruknęła:

- Na wszelki wypadek wszystko ci zapisałam.

- Jill. Błagam. Cię - jęknął. - Zadzwoń do mnie, jak będziesz się martwić, to zdam ci szczegółową relację, w porządku?

* * *

><p>Jak tylko pani Redfield wyszła z gabinetu, Chris kątem oka spojrzał na swoje pociechy.<p>

Pięcioletni Daryl, urodzony jeszcze przed jego amnezją i cholerną Edonią, trzymał siostrzyczkę za rączkę. Miał ciemne włosy do ramion i oczy swojej matki. Nawet nos miał jej. I zamiłowanie do niebieskiego - z czego razem z Jill się śmiali. Tego dnia nosił błękitne ogrodniczki, które miały na piersi wyszytą uśmiechniętą krowę, i białą koszulkę w niebieskie paski. Buciki miał granatowe.

Za to Emily stanowiła jego przeciwieństwo. Urodziła się kilka miesięcy po jego powrocie z Chin. Chris na samą myśl współczuł ukochanej, która musiała zajmować się jednym płaczącym maluchem, a pod sercem nosiła drugiego, nieznośnie kopiącego malucha. A on był zaginiony. Wzdrygnął się. Tego dnia Emily miała założoną czarną, krótką sukienkę na ramionkach i tęczowe rajstopy. Pod sukienką miała różową bluzeczkę w białe kwiatki. Miała też oczy Chrisa, nos Jill, i dwa ciemne warkoczyki ozdobione tęczowymi kokardkami.

Rodzeństwo stało przed nim, trzymając się za ręce. Przypominali Chrisowi jego samego, gdy on i Claire byli dziećmi.

- Będziecie tęsknić za mamusią? - zapytał i ukucnął przed maluchami. Pokręciły przecząco głową. Chris uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. - A to czemu?

- Bo zobaczymy jeszcze dzisiaj mamusię - odpowiedział Daryl wesoło. - A tatusia widzimy bardzo mało!

Chrisowi zrobiło się gorąco. Cholera, skoro dzieci zauważyły, że często nie ma go w domu, Jill musiała być wściekła. Podziwiał ją za jej spokój i wzór, który stanowiła dla dzieci. I, cholera, dla niego.

- A wiecie, gdzie poszła mamusia? - wziął dzieci na ręce i posadził je na kanapie. Nie zaczekał, aż się wygodnie usadziły, tylko zajął się przeszukiwaniem torby za pudełkiem z zabawkami.

- Mówiła, że do giloga - usłyszał pewną odpowiedź syna.

- Nie giloga, tylko geloga! - poprawiła go siostra. Chris zdusił śmiech. Znalazł lalkę i kilka samochodzików, które wręczył pociechom. Emily zignorowała lalkę i wraz z Darylem zaczęła bawić się samochodzikami.

- A mamusia mówiła wam, że będziecie mieli braciszka? - zagadnął i usiadł za biurkiem, wracając do swojej kawy. Nie wiedział, gdzie ma wsadzić ręce. Stresował się już jak cholera.

- Taaaaak - odpowiedzieli smutnym chórem. - Ale my wolimy siostrę - dorzucił Daryl. Redfield zdusił śmiech. Dzieci zajęły się zabawą, a on wyciągnął z szuflady stertę papierzysk do przejrzenia.

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, a zaczęło się to, czego Chris najbardziej się obawiał. Daryl i Emily znudzili się zabawkami. Żeby tego było mało, Emily zaczęła płakać, i dość nieudolnie próbowała wyartykułować zdanie, którym ogłosiłaby w końcu, że jest głodna. Daryl zeskoczył z kanapy i zaczął spacerować po gabinecie, zaglądając wszędzie, gdzie się dało.

Chris wygrzebał z torby mleko dla dziewczynki, do którego jego urocza, cholera, małżonka przypięła karteczkę, która radośnie głosiła: "Mleko trzeba podgrzać. Minutę w mikrofalówce na 'domowych' ustawieniach.". Zazgrzytał zębami. A skąd on, cholera jasna, miał wiedzieć, jakie ustawienia mieli na mikrofali w domu?! Nie zajmował się przygotowywaniem posiłków. Po ponad siedmiu latach małżeństwa nie umiał zrobić nawet zapiekanki owocowej, a co dopiero mówić o mleku dla dziecka. Emily patrzyła na niego wielkimi, zaszklonymi oczami. Chris wiedział, że Emily jadła sporo, ale żeby tak szybko zgłodnieć? Przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Komórka w kieszeni kusiła go niemiłosiernie. Powinien zadzwonić do żony i zapytać o porę karmienia córki. Zaraz zganił się w duchu. Przecież sobie poradzi. To nie jest horda mutantów, tylko dwa małe dzieciaki.

Wziął dziewczynkę na kolana, otarł jej oczka i nosek chusteczką. Westchnął. Przyciągnął torbę do kanapy, na której spoczął i zaczął szukać tej kartki, o której wspomniała Jill. Daryl ukucnął przed torbą zaciekawiony i też zaczął w niej grzebać, widocznie uznając to za zabawę. Chris zazgrzytał zębami. Znalazł w końcu jakąś kartkę i zaczął szukać instrukcji dotyczących karmienia Emily.

- "Koło dziewiątej Emily zjada jogurt owocowy. Nie miałam już żadnych w lodówce, więc musisz kupić. Tylko pamiętaj, musi to być jogurt ubogi w cukier!" - przeczytał na głos. Ponownie westchnął. - Emily, kochanie, masz ochotę na jogurt?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową.

- A może chciałabyś brzoskwinkę? - zagadnął. - Wezmę nożyk i ją dla ciebie obiorę, co ty na to? - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zdecydowanie nie chciał ryzykować tego, że delikatny żołądek dziewczynki mógłby nie być w stanie strawić owocowej skórki.

Emily wydęła wargi, ale po chwili ponownie pokiwała głową.

Jako, że Chris nie miał przy sobie noża, postanowił iść do biurowej mini kuchni i jeden stamtąd wziąć. Wolał też nie ryzykować z zostawianiem dzieciaków samych, więc postanowił je ze sobą zabrać. I to dosłownie. Emily przerzucił sobie przez ramię wywołując salwy śmiechu, a Daryla chwycił pod pachę. Dzieci uznały to za świetną zabawę, a Chris nie musiał się martwić ewentualnymi, stłuczonymi kolanami.

Salwy śmiechu wywołało również przejście wielkiego dyrektora B.S.A.A. z dziećmi trzymanymi jak tobołkami. Paru pracowników wymieniło spojrzenia, za to druh Chrisa, Parker Luciani, śmiejąc się donośnie podszedł do tatusia na służbie i porwał od niego chłopczyka, przerzucając go sobie przez ramię. Daryl radośnie zakrzyknął "wujek! wujek!", a Chris westchnął z ulgą.

- Widziałem Jill, jak przyszła z dziećmi i wyszła już bez nich. Ojcostwo nie opuszcza nawet w pracy, nie? - zagadnął, gdy siedzieli już z powrotem w gabinecie Redfielda, a ten zajęty był obieraniem soczystej brzoskwini.

- Zostawiła mi ich tutaj, bo szła do lekarza - mruknął i podał dziewczynce obrany, równo odkrojony kawałek owocu. - Najgorsze w tym jest to, że nie powiedziała, kiedy wróci. A nie chcę dzwonić, bo uzna, że mnie to przerosło.

Gdy doniczka z fikuśną paprotką spadła na podłogę zepchnięta przez Daryla, Chris i Parker tylko wymienili spojrzenia. Oboje wiedzieli, że owszem, że przerosło już dawno.

- Aż się boję, co będzie za dwa miesiące - westchnął Chris, przewracając oczami.

- Przy tym statek pełen zombie to pestka, co? - Parker zaśmiał się donośnie.

- Dobra brzoskwinka, prawda? - zagadnął córeczkę. Ta tylko roześmiała się i odpowiedziała: "Słodka!"

Parker nie widział jeszcze Chrisa tak bladego, jak w tej chwili. Jakby miał się zastanowić, nie widział go tak bladego nigdy. Dziewczynka musiała mu uświadomić coś strasznego. Parker mógł przysiąc, że widzi, jak na czole przyjaciela formują się kropelki potu.

- Zapomniałem, że nie możesz jeść cukru - wydukał Chris ciężko. Szykowała się powtórka z jego zeszłych urodzin.

* * *

><p>Chociaż powtórka z zeszłych urodzin nie nastąpiła, Chris nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. Napoił Emily dużą ilością przegotowanej wody, licząc, że to choć odrobinę pomoże i nie będzie musiał znowu jeździć po lekarzach. Niestety nie przewidział tego, że przy okazji Daryl wypije kilka szklanek i dorwie się do soczku jabłkowego, który zostawiła dla niego matka.<p>

Gdy tylko Emily zajęła się zabawą samochodzikami, Daryl zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę, mrucząc pod nosem, że musi siusiu. Chris tylko westchnął ciężko i wziął synka na ręce, a córkę zostawił pod opieką Parkera.

Kiedy kilka lat wstecz Jill powiadomiła go o pierwszej ciąży, dosłownie skakał z radości, nosił ją na rękach i gdyby się tylko dało, najpewniej rozpłynąłby się z radości. Był tak szczęśliwy, że nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z tym szczęściem. Też sama ta wiadomość była dość nieoczekiwana, bo myśl o dziecku towarzyszyła im zanim się jeszcze pobrali. Niestety przez długi czas wszelkie sygnały o ewentualnej ciąży były mylące, a testy nic nie wykazywały.

Szczęście nie opuszczało go nawet wtedy, gdy Jill stała się rozchwianym emocjonalnie potworem i na zmianę wpadała w takie nastroje, o jakie by jej nawet nie podejrzewał. Gdy wściekła krzyczała na swojego ojca, który przyszedł w odwiedziny, o to, że przyniósł nie ten smak lodów, o jaki prosiła, Chris naprawdę cieszył się, że wziął sobie do serca porady siostry. Ona, jakby nie patrzeć, wówczas miała już jedno dziecko i wiedziała, jakie huśtawki nastrojów mogą czekać Jill. Pierwszą poradą od niej było, by zawsze dokładnie słuchać żony i spełniać jej prośby. Im kobieta w ciąży szczęśliwsza, tym spokojniejszy przyszły tatuś.

Stary Valentine chyba zdążył zapomnieć, jaka „radosna i pozytywna" w ciąży była jego świętej pamięci małżonka. Było to trochę śmieszne, bo często opowiadał, jakie były jej ówczesne nastroje i zawsze powtarzał, że ma nadzieję, iż Chris w tym względzie będzie miał łatwiej od niego. O tak, miał łatwiej. Wszyscy pozostali niestety już nie.

Kiedy Daryl przyszedł na świat, Chris nie posiadał się z radości. Przeżył śmieszne humory ukochanej, wyrobił sobie nawyk podawania jej poprawnych odpowiedzi i przyzwyczaił ją do optymizmu. Czasem było z tym ciężko. Na początku, gdy przyszły pierwsze smutki i wycie w poduszkę, nie za bardzo wiedział, jak ma się zachowywać. Jill potrafiła obudzić go w środku nocy i z płaczem zacząć rozsiewać czarne wizje tego, jak okropną matką będzie. Zastanawiał się wówczas, co ma jej odpowiadać – przekonywanie jej, że się myli miało kompletnie odwrotny skutek. Raz podczas takich zapewnień, rozzłoszczona wyrzuciła go z łóżka i z rana (w jakiejś głupiej zemście) przygotowała mu specjalnie spalone tosty z równie spalonym bekonem. Chris z bólem serca wszystko zjadł i z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem podziękował. Dopiero wtedy Jill przestała być na niego zła, a przeprosiny odbyły się w dość niewygodnej pozycji na blacie.

Jill nie wierzyła, gdy próbował ją zapewniać o tym, że będzie wspaniałą matką. Poskutkowało stwierdzenie, że trzeba będzie ją pilnować i pochować wszystkie bronie, żeby w razie napadu jakiegoś gorszego humoru nie zrobiła dziecku krzywdy. Chris zagroził jej nawet, że jak spełnią się jej czarne wizje, to porwie ich potomka i ona już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Jill wtedy wybuchała śmiechem, całowała go w jakieś losowe miejsce na twarzy i powtarzała do brzucha, że małego Daryla czeka przyszłość z najlepszym ojcem na świecie.

Chris z rozrzewnieniem wspominał również te chwile, w których Jill przestawała mieścić się w swoje ubrania i obrażona na cały świat mówiła, że jest gruba jak beczka. Zapewnianie jej, że wręcz przeciwnie miało odwrotny skutek. Obejmował ją wtedy, gładził jej powiększający się brzuszek i z miną niewiniątka zapewniał, że on się zatroszczy o to, żeby taki „śliczny, wielki brzuszek pojawił się przynajmniej jeszcze dwa razy". Obrywał wtedy trzymanym w ręce elementem za małej garderoby, ale jego żona śmiała się i zawadiacko mrugając żądała by jej pokazał, w jaki sposób się o to zatroszczy.

Ojciec Jill, im bliżej było rozwiązanie, tym bardziej był złośliwy i przepowiadał takie horrory, że Chrisowi niejednokrotnie po jego opowieściach pot spływał po plecach. Zarwane noce, płacze dziecka i matki, i tak dalej. Żeby zachować pogodę ducha, Chris powtarzał sobie, że dał sobie radę z Weskerem, hunterami i statkiem opanowanym przez zombie, więc takie coś to dla niego betka.

Jak bardzo się mylił. Dotarło to do niego, gdy Jill pewnego ranka zamknęła się w łazience i zaczęła głośno zawodzić. Jakoś by to przeżył, gdyby nie to, że Daryl postanowił potowarzyszyć matce w irytującym koncercie i również zaczął wyć. Wyjące dzieci to koszmar. Wyjące dzieci wraz z wyjącymi matkami to jakieś pieprzone piekło.

Pomijając ponure sytuacje tego typu, Chris był przeszczęśliwy w roli ojca. Był zachwycony swoim synkiem i tym, jak słodkim maluchem ten jest. Gdyby tylko mógł, w ogóle by się z nim nie rozstawał, ale jakby nie patrzeć – pracował. I ta praca wyrwała go z domu na długie miesiące.

Wspominał Edonię z bólem serca. Wściekły na siebie. Gdyby tylko nie uciekł wtedy ze szpitala, tylko został. Może odzyskałby wspomnienia szybciej. Kiedy wróciły do niego ostatnie, najważniejsze fakty, uświadomił sobie, że w domu czeka na niego Jill i mały Daryl. Jak wściekły na siebie był, kiedy dotarło do niego, że jak wyjeżdżał na, z pozoru, prostą misję, to Jill była już w trzecim tygodniu drugiej ciąży. Boże, jak bardzo był na siebie wściekły. Zostawił ich samych na tyle czasu. Niechęć do zostawienia ich już nigdy była jednym z głównych powodów, dla których przyjął posadę dyrektora. Wcześniej nie miało to może takiego znaczenia, ale jakby teraz zginął... nawet nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.

Zastanawiał się tylko nad tym, jak on sobie poradzi z trzecim dzieckiem, które już niedługo miało pojawić się w jego małej rodzinie.

Jakimś cudem Chris z pomocą Parkera wytrwał do powrotu Jill. Miał cichą nadzieję, że w tym momencie skończą się jego dziecięce problemy, ale jego urocza małżonka zdecydowała, że pora wybrać się na zakupy. Redfield zgodził się z bólem serca, choć wyjątkowo nie znosił takich wypraw. Szczególnie, kiedy zabierali na nie dzieci.

Tak jak Chris się spodziewał, zakupy same w sobie były koszmarne. Daryl co chwilę chciał co innego i razem z Emily nieustannie wrzucali do wózka różne produkty, których nikt nie potrzebował. Kiedy on bądź Jill wyjmowali je i odkładali na półki, któreś z ich dzieci zaczynało płakać. Obiecali sobie kiedyś, że będą konsekwentnymi rodzicami i „nie" będzie znaczyć „nie", ale ich umowa nie uwzględniała Jill w ciąży.

Kiedy tylko usteczka Emily wykrzywiały się do płaczu, serce Jill miękło i oba maluchy bezczelnie to wykorzystywały. Tylko Chris był nieugięty i jak tylko Jill odchodziła od nich na moment, niepotrzebne – bądź niezdrowe, szczególnie dla Emily – produkty wylatywały z wózka. Emily próbowała wtedy płakać, a Daryl się obrażał i marudził, ale Redfield znał już ich sztuczki i w końcu dzieciaki musiały dać za wygraną. Pomogły im też w tym lizaki. Kiedy Chrisa rozbolała już głowa zaryzykował nawet zatrucie Emily, byleby maluchy w końcu się zamknęły. Nawet nie wiedział, że robią lizaki ubogie w cukier i tylko te kupuje Jill, żeby nie zaszkodziły ich córce.

Kiedy Daryl znudził się chodzeniem z ojcem za rękę, usiadł na kolorowej podłodze i odmówił pójścia dalej. Emily zaczęła się z niego śmiać i pokazywała mu język, bo ona jechała w wózku, w miejscu przeznaczonym dla dzieci. Chris zirytowany wziął Daryla na ręce i starał się słuchać tego, co mówiła do niego Jill. Ona, o dziwo, nauczyła się ignorować niektóre z zachowań dzieci. Wiedziała dzięki temu, które z wysyłanych przez nie sygnałów odbierać jako niezadowolenie bądź zwykłą zabawę. Chociaż powiedziała mężowi wyraźnie, że Daryl i tak wstanie, by za nimi pójść, to nie był co do tego przekonany. Wziął więc syna na ręce, mimo tego, że oboje z Jill powoli próbowali go oduczyć tego, że co każdy jego foch trafi do tatusia lub mamusi na ręce. Szło im tak sobie.

Gdy przyszło do płacenia za zakupy, Jill dała maluchom po jogurcie do trzymania – koniecznie chciały pomóc – i ze sceptycznie uniesioną brwią patrzyła, jak Chris zastanawia się, które ma kupić papierosy. Nie rzucił palenia całkowicie, nawet wtedy gdy była w ciąży po raz pierwszy. Za każdym razem jednak wychodził na balkon, czasem przed dom, czasem na spacer. Nie pochwalała tego, ale nie mogła mu tego zabronić.

- I do tego poproszę jeszcze paczkę czerwonych Marlboro – powiedział, wzdychając ciężko. Jill wywróciła oczami i spojrzała w stronę dzieci, które nagle zaczęły się głośno śmiać.

Kiedy i Chris rzucił na maluchy okiem, dotarło do niego skąd te śmiechy. Daryl postanowił wymazać siostrę jogurtem i był z siebie bardzo zadowolony, gdy jej śliczne warkoczyki zrobiły się różowe. Jill spojrzała na niego. Znał to spojrzenie. Skoro była już w zaawansowanej ciąży to przecież nie mogła kucać na każde zawołanie dzieci. A ktoś musiał doprowadzić Emily do porządku.

Westchnął jeszcze ciężej.

- Wie pani co... – rzucił w stronę kasjerki, która chichotała, patrząc na ubrudzone maluchy. – Da pani mi z dziesięć paczek.

* * *

><p>Wieczorem wykończony rozsiadł się na kanapie i znudzony przeskakiwał po kanałach. Daryl zasnął obok niego, zmęczony po intensywnej zabawie w berka i helikopter. Starszy Redfield był gotów zamordować Parkera za to, że pokazał małemu, jak fajnie jest podrzucać i obracać nim w powietrzu. Chłopca nieszczególnie obchodziło to, że ojciec ledwo zipie i w pewnym momencie nawet usiadł mu na kolana i zażądał zabawy w dziki zachód. Chris tak leniwie imitował konia, że po kilku minutach podskoków Daryl się znudził i zaczął biegać po salonie udając samolot.<p>

Kiedy przyszła pora jego kąpieli oczywiście nie chciał dobrowolnie pójść do matki i z radosnymi piskami zaczął uciekać. Chris musiał go oczywiście złapać, nad czym chwilę musiał się napocić. Zastanawiał się, skąd ta hiperaktywność u maluchów.

Jill położyła Emily spać, ale Daryla nie zamierzała wyraźnie ruszać. Chris musiał znowu zdobyć się na wysiłek, wziąć malucha w ręce i ostrożnie – Boże uchowaj, żeby tylko go nie obudzić! – zanieść go do jego łóżka. Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Jill zajmowała całą kanapę i z nostalgiczną miną gładziła swój brzuch. Usiadł tak, żeby wziąć sobie na kolana jej nogi i odruchowo zaczął masować jej obolałe kostki.

- Jill, przepraszam, że tak rzadko bywam w domu... – mruknął po chwili. Kobieta machnęła ręką i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Rozumiem cię, skarbie, rozumiem – zachichotała. – Ale po narodzinach bliźniaków nie wywiniesz się od ojcostwa tak łatwo.

Pokiwał głową. Była taka wspaniała i wyrozumiała. A on taki zmęczony, że zgodziłby się dosłownie na wszystko. Nawet i na trojaczki.

Chwila. Bliźniaki?

- Co? – zapytał głupio i spojrzał na Jill. Ta odgarniała sobie włosy do tyłu i oddychała ciężko. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Na szczęście na jej ustach błąkał się delikatny, pełen złośliwego rozbawienia uśmiech. – Bliźniaki?

- Chris, już trzy miesiące temu mówiłam ci, że to będą dwaj chłopcy. Jak ty mnie wtedy słuchałeś?

- Będziemy mieli bliźniaki? Jesteś pewna?

- Chris...

- Przepraszam – jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Westchnął naprawdę ciężko. Bliźniaki. Boże drogi, czekało go dopiero istne piekło. Dwa maluchy wyjące na raz. Dwa. Przełknął ślinę. Ta wizja była dla niego tak przerażająca, że chyba podświadomie wyrzucił ją ze swojej głowy.

Wypuścił powietrze ustami. Wstał, delikatnie odłożył nogi Jill i machinalnie skierował się w stronę balkonu, gdzie zaraz nerwowo zapalił. Żona patrzyła na niego tylko ze spokojem. Zastanawiał się, czemu nie była na niego zła. Albo... czemu tak doskonale ukrywała swoją złość?

- Musimy pomyśleć o kupieniu podwójnego wózka – rzucił w jej kierunku. Mimo zdenerwowania uważał, by dym nie dostał się do mieszkania.

- Nie zapominaj o dodatkowym łóżeczku.

- Przecież mamy dwa, Emily nie dzieliła przecież łóżeczka z Darylem...

- Tak, ale oddaliśmy je Claire, gdy urodziła się Sylvie. Chris, gdzie ty masz głowę?

- Jill, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Jakoś jestem rozkojarzony. W pracy ciągle coś nie tak, tutaj cyrk na kółkach, Claire też dostała świra od tego macierzyństwa... – mruknął cierpko. Jill pokręciła głową i zebrała się z miejsca.

- Chris, nie szkodzi. Naprawdę. Idź się już połóż, na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Jak tylko wezmę prysznic przyjdę i spokojnie porozmawiamy, dobrze?

- Kocham cię – szepnął i wypuścił w jej stronę niewidzialnego całusa. Uśmiechnęła się, niknąc w drzwiach. Cały czas zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego nie była na niego zła. Czemu... czemu nie dostała szału? Była przecież w ciąży, nie?

Odpowiedź na to przyszła chwilę później, gdy Jill weszła do sypialni.

Wtedy Chris nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, czemu nie była na niego zła. Miała wobec niego inne plany. I skoro wiedziała, że jest zmęczony, te jej plany (jakkolwiek przyjemne dla nich obojga) poniekąd musiały stanowić też karę.

Redfield westchnął ciężko, gdy jego ukochana z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem oparła się o framugę. To, co miała na sobie – zadziałało bez pudła. Błękitny stanik z koronką ledwo mieścił jej powiększone piersi, które były tak wyeksponowane, że zrobiło mu się bardziej niż gorąco. Owszem, wcześniej tego dnia sam przyłapał się na myśli, że mogłoby to się skończyć w sypialni, ale nie spodziewał się, że się skończy jak on będzie ledwo żywy po całodziennym koszmarze.

Pod stanikiem zaczynały się następne koronki, które w seksowny sposób podkreślały spory brzuszek Jill. Koronki kończyły się na wysokości miednicy przez co odrobinę nachodziły na ozdobne majteczki, które założyła do kompletu. Chris jakoś by to jeszcze przełknął, gdyby nie to, że do wszystkiego dobrała jeszcze czarne kabaretki łączone z majteczkami przez aksamitne paski z kokardkami. Ostatecznym ciosem były jednak te granatowe szpilki.

Chris musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie wyskoczyć do niej z łóżka. Poniekąd też pewnie dlatego, że jakby wyskoczył, to jeszcze byłby gotów schować się w łazience. Oddychał ciężko. Dawno, bardzo dawno nie widział, żeby była tak piękna i olśniewająca. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Gdzie tam, on miał się chować w łazience?

Wykończony po całym dniu mógł obawiać się tylko jednego, jeśli chodziło o jego ukochaną Jill. Tego, że mógłby paść na serce uprawiając z nią miłość.

Przełknął ślinę.

- Jill... skarbie... nie powinnaś nosić szpilek w twoim stanie... – szepnął, nerwowo ściągając z siebie koszulkę.

Jill zaśmiała się słodko.

- Założyłam je tylko na chwilkę, dla lepszego efektu.

Chris niezmiernie się cieszył, że nie padł na serce.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine (i ich wszystkie prawdopodobne dzieci), Parker Luciani  Resident Evil © Capcom_**


End file.
